


Софит

by xenosha



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Белый свет режет глаза.





	Софит

**Author's Note:**

> Фактически ОЖП таковой не является, поскольку реклама с моделью Евой действительно была в игре. Но кого это волнует, в сущности.

Даже сквозь ослепительный белый свет, бьющий по непривычно незащищённым глазам, Адам различает мечущиеся всевидящими окулярами импланты в глазах мужчины напротив и раздражённо сжимает зубы. 

\- Расслабься, - тут же одёргивает его сверкающая белоснежной кожей – естественно, ничуть не более настоящей, чем глаза обоих мужчин, - девушка, властно дотрагиваясь до его голой груди и пальцем проводя по каждому из отверстий Тайфуна, заставив Адама непроизвольно вздрогнуть. – Не осложняй мне работу ещё сильнее.

Адам сжимает кулак – и тяжело выдыхает, склонив голову вниз. Девушка прижимается к нему всем своим белым-белом телом, выгибается соблазнительно, опираясь на ножеподобные протезы ног.

\- Застыньте, - говорит мужчина напротив и несколько раз заметно моргает; Адам с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не зарычать.

Под пронзительным белым светом он уверен, что Сарифа ненавидит – за надменность его и за глупые, полубезумные идеи.

\- Ты знаешь лицо «Сариф Индастриз»? – спросил тогда тот. – Модель. 

\- Ева. – Адам бесстрастно кивнул. – Слышал, но лично не знаком. Рекламу же, - он пожал плечами, - не заметить было сложно.

Сариф удовлетворённо улыбнулся и, сощурившись, вгляделся в лицо Адама; его выражение лица тому сильно не понравилось, но он постарался этого не выдать.

\- Ева, да… - Сариф почесал подбородок. – Знаешь, Адам, ты ведь мне кое-чем обязан. Нет! – Он повелительно поднял руку. – Ничего не желаю слышать. Я прошу тебя всего об одной услуге. Никакой крови, никаких убийств. Всего один день, посвящённый благу компании.

Он, конечно, не упомянул, что день этот будет посвящён пронзительному белому свету фотостудии. Стоило бы догадаться.

Ева и Адам. Видимо, это казалось ему хорошей пиар-шуткой. 

\- Трогай меня, - повелительно говорит девушка, с неприятным, царапающим звуком взяв его за руку и положив её себе на бедро. – Не хочешь чувствовать – не надо; и без того выглядим неплохо.

У неё очень мягкие волосы, которыми она щекочет шрамы на шее Адама; в её блестящих глазах нет ни имплантов, ни эмоций, ни отражений – только спокойное равнодушие и белоснежные блики.

Адам должен признать: Ева красива. С белоснежной от имплантов кожей, с хитросплетениями искусственных мышц на её новых ногах, с удлинёнными протезированными пальцами – красива неживой, скульптурной красотой. Лицо компании. Подходящее… 

\- Прекрасно, - бормочет фотограф, наклонившись и чуть склонив голову – ракурс получше подбирает?.. – Ева, изгиб шеи – как мы оговаривали… Да, да! Совершенство. Мистер Дженсен, вашу руку не видно…

Её волосы щекочут Адаму позвоночник. Он, стараясь больше не шевелить ничем, неловко приобнимает Еву за талию; она поводит бедром, чтобы лучше выглядеть.

\- Сарифу бы дать премию за такую прекрасную идею, - видно, сам с собой говорит фотограф, часто и резко моргая. – Чёрное и белое… Адам и Ева! Ах, какая задумка!

Девушка улыбается, жмурится, как довольная кошка – Адам физически ощущает, насколько ей всё равно. Искусственная до самого сердца.

Кто бы говорил, боже…

\- Хорошо. Но нужно больше страсти – это привлекает внимание. Ну же, что вы!

\- Расслабься, - снова требует Ева, повернув к нему своё изящное лицо с острыми чертами, обострёнными белым освещением, и давит ему жёсткой белой-белой ладонью на грудь, заставляя откинуться назад. Резким движением поправляет волосы и приникает к его лицу, прижавшись к нему всем телом и дотронувшись белым металлом своего протеза до чёрного - Дженсена. Адам, не зная, куда деться, пальцами дотрагивается до её живота.

\- Больше. Больше! Ну же, Ева, будь же львицей!

\- Прости, - девушка пожимает плечами и прежде, чем Адам успевает среагировать, впивается в его рот.

Рука Адама непроизвольно сжимается. Ева вздрагивает, но не отходит прочь, ещё больнее кусая его за губу – неужели импланты настолько сильно снизили её чувствительность?.. Касающаяся его кожа холодная и неприятная. Вся она… Холодная, белая…

Он обязан Сарифу. Что ж…

Адам не стал её отталкивать.

\- Превосходно! – Фотограф разве что на месте не подпрыгнул. – Мы закончили! Чудесные кадры, Ева. Ты сегодня не высоте. Мистер Дженсен…

\- Да, я тороплюсь. – Адам, кажется, слишком резко отходит прочь от девушки и, ещё раз её осмотрев и отвернувшись совсем, активирует линзы, наконец почувствовав себя в безопасности. 

Спешно надевая пальто, Адам чувствует, как не то сердце, не то импланты напрягаются и сильнее впиваются в мышцы под внимательным взглядом Евы.

\- Дженсен, - окликает она его уже на выходе, отчего-то не торопясь одеваться. – С тобой, - усмехнулась, - совершенно невозможно работать. Однако дуэт того стоил. Возможно, - она снова поводит плечом и склоняет голову набок, - однажды придётся повторить… Стоит на этот случай наладить контакт поближе.

В облаке белого света, освещающем её сзади, она кажется Адаму до смешного похожей на куклу.

\- Не придётся, Ева, - хрипло говорит Адам, сложив на груди руки. – В вашем фарфоровом мирке я явно лишний.

Он уходит быстро и не оглядываясь, с каким-то особым напряжением вызывая данные о собственном сердцебиении – не заледенело ещё?..


End file.
